A different story
by AnaKatharina
Summary: If the life of Tsuna was different is what will happen here, he no was the son of Nana and Iemitsu but they had the same child that would be the tenth. Tsuna still has his last name Sawada. He grew up in a different environment he knew about the mafia because the family is living. He grew up in the family Hibari because his mother died when he was 3 and left the family home Hibari.
1. Resume

If the life of Tsuna was different is what will happen here, he no was the son of Nana and Iemitsu but they had the same child that would be the tenth. Tsuna still has his last name Sawada. He grew up in a different environment he knew about the mafia because the family is living. He grew up in the family Hibari because his mother died when he was 3 and left the family home Hibari. Kyoya is very attached to both of them to consider brothers. Reborn will be in the eye of Tsuna and Hibari when they are alone and when conversation is spying on your student is not Tsuna and they also see these moments together and look at Tsuna is to know what is your relationship with the family Sawada because he has the same name as them.


	2. Chapter 1

**On the birth of Tsuna**

One fine morning, a certain room was a newborn baby boy who called Tsunayoshi who was with his mother Helena was Sawada Iemitsu family who are brothers, but she was not with his family because they drove home when they learned that she was working at the family home Hibari for tuition with them were not accepted because she works at the height of his 15 years to pay for school, but parents are not with work to pay off their debts and she was the work the same and then went to Italy with family Hibari, she met a person was in love with her and months later found out she was pregnant and her family did not know she was going to have a son only his brother, but he had left speaking with his sister and from never gave more, Tsuna's father was a mobster with family Hibari.

In the lap of arms family Hibari was there one guy older than Tsuna for a different month. This was a new family of Tsuna and Helena.

**3 years later**

Tsuna was playing with Kyoya when his mother went to buy to fill the cabinet the food, the need to have for meals that will make your family that gave work and collect when he was kicked out of home for reasons we already know .

A strange family of the late Helen then went looking for after searching in one street before reaching the house, they saw her lying on the floor in a pool of blood was still breathing and said Kyoya's father's last words to take care of Tsuna and tell his father that he will be with you from now. Even if she was not married to the father of Tsuna they got many friends but he was still living in Italy because of his work has never met your child personally, but Helena calls warned him was with had grown, sends his pictures to see their growth by far.

**In the House of Sawada**

Sawada family was so much fun with your child Tonyoshi dealing with Tony and visits the head of Tony's father Iemitsu this time the family received a call from Hibari warned that found their dead sister who was assaulted by a thief was that said witnesses who were present at that time and told him he will stay with his nephew at the request of his sister. When he finished talking on the phone your boss and your dear Nana noticed his face sad and asked what had happened he said his brother died a few hours ago because of the assault. He did not tell about your nephew because they do not want anyone to know.

Some later when Tsuna had 13 years went to Italy to meet his father for two years and live with them and get to know your Father Matheus works for the Ninth Vongola has served now serves Varia Xanxus runs by a second brother to Tsuna and for him too.

**12 years the event has happened the mother of 2 years + Tsuna Tsuna when Italy was to meet his father**

Had already spent two years left for Italy that Tsuna was now back to Namimori

Tsuna was now to leave your stuff in your house that he was born and lived in this now sacked from his family to go to school now even have to repeat a year of school now he should be in the last year.

Now he had come to the school parental and school hallways were empty classes had already started, Hibari was now in his room the disciplinary committee sign the papers and today was an important day because his brother came today and Tsuna see when classes would end, he knew very well Hibari to not break any rules when he was going to see after the class was over for your lunch hour.

The teacher's room 2a was telling his students that they would have a new classmate, they soon fell silent, Tsuna entered the room and began his presentation.

- Hello! Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada Tsuna can treat me for, I'm 16 now must be wondering why I'm more a year ago because two years ago I went to Italy to live. I have two mother tongues which is part of my Japanese mother and Italian from my dad. Not living with my parents because my father is busy with his work in Italy and my mother died when I was 3 years old.

- So now lives alone?_ Asked one of the students in the class._

- No, I was living in the same place before my mother died, I have family members there -_ said Tsuna_

- Why is now in the second year would be the last - _asked Tony (son of Nana and Iemitsu)_.

- Well, when I went to Italy and had already started the school year had to spend a year without school, I would not get in the middle of the school year. -_ Said Tsuna_

- So you can sit behind Tsuna Gokudera -_ said Professor (showed where he was, Tsuna and Gokudera did not know why he was in Italy he was here to test the tenth)._

When Tsuna was sitting up, began classes in a certain place at the foot of the room the window was there to see Reborn's class and his student Tony became suspicious when Tsuna appeared in his speech and also have the same family name Sawada, made a metal note to find out where it was coming because he had the name Sawada.

When Tsuna went to Italy no he met Reborn because he had also come here in Japan, the year before he is on a mission and then was called by the Ninth to come train the tenth to take the Vongola.


	3. Chapter 2

Had finished classes in the morning, Tsuna and the group Tony had left the classroom to go eat each went his way now Tsuna went to the room of Disciplines Committee, the group realized that the new student knew the school and notice where he had stopped. They decreased the steps to see what would happen with the new student and would get out alive when someone invades the territory of Hibari. Now he had unclosed the door and entered, they could not hear what they were saying.

The Kyoya was distracted reading the paperwork that had to sign, keep order for the school was when Tsuna came and surprised him.

- How long Kouya, always doing his duty - _said Tsuna_

-Tsuna, is come here to hug me, or I'll bite you to death - _said Kyoya (he is more open to Tsuna because they grew up together and have strong ties, just feel the urge to talk more when the foot Tsuna)_

Tsuna then walked to the chair Kyoya gave many hugs large. They talked about things of which two years were not together, they combined the following classes would struggle with the old days and see the strength of each evolved.

The group Tony was still the outside waiting what would happen to Tsuna and ate in the hall

- So I can still go back to my old job to help you -_ said Tsuna_

- Of course you can only now you have to be third in command _-said Kouya_

- I know, the second is the position Tetsuya held no ill if I did not command -_ Tsuna said._

- But I want you to stay with the job, your clothes are still in the same place-_Kyoka said and pointed to the corner where their belongings._

At this time it is Kusakabe Tetsuya came into the room the disciplinary committee notify the Kyo-san that there was a fight behind the school when it opened the door had a surprise. With the door still open, the group Tony Kusakabe could hear what I was saying.

- Morning-_after Kyo-san saw that he was followed and then recognized Tsuna -_ did not know you had arrived from Italy today Tsu-san know well who said it was Testsuya

- It chegei today, I think you'd better you close the door because the birds are there listening to our conversation group Ryohei I know he is not the leader as I do not know his name I will treat it as a herbivore did with others before not know the name. _Said Tsuna-_

-It seems that the dual action Hibari returned when he left for Italy they are the most dangerous duo I've ever met. -_ Ryohei said that surprised the group of Tony and company only the third year that I knew had already known for._

-You must be joking, he is a weakling when he entered the classroom could repair -_ Tony said he thinks it's all good and it sends the school, he got jealous because I wanted to be the double of Hibari._

So Tsuna did not respond Tetsuya closed the door and said there was a command of herbivores to fight behind the school. The three left the room, the Tsuna already dressed in his clothes disciplinary committee that was his school clothes from again like old times.

The Tsuna made a menacing look that made Tony was afraid he had fallen back after he is the weakling of their group and then still says it's the tenth, he had left the rings battle Xanxus but the boss was not met because when Tsuna saw that his glove had X larger than Tony but that he was the heir and gloves was temporary for Tony because it was not your true power.

At this time appeared Reborn and was even more curious to know who was actually the Tsuna and saw that yes had a look of head bigger than Tony because he had none. Saw three of the disciplinary commission out of the building and then looked out the window and saw them fighting with the flock that was causing problems in the school and saw peace as Hibari to use its full potential when it is with Tsuna, he had never seen Hibari to release such power. Those two work well together is now even more curious to know the truth and what relationship he has as Tsuna.


	4. Chapter 3

When they finished the fight had appeared Fon's guardian and uncle Hibari Tsuna, Reborn was surprised and asked for yourself from your thoughts:

_"What Fon is doing here, I did not call him to come that idiot Tony" - (Reborn thoughts)._

After seeing that Fon would have with Hibari and Tsuna, they were to give a hug he felt the presence of the Arcobaleno Reborn, then withdrew and were by their ways and spoke mentally if they would find at home.

Fon and others disappeared repeats that Reborn did not say why or whether their presence leave.

When turned to the side saw the Fon beside him, he is one of two mysterious arcobalenos with Viper_ (Mammon mean)._

Fon-what are you doing here, I did not call you to meet Tony - Reborn said.

Reborn-I can not make a visit to my family - said Fon

- So why were the foot of Hibari and new school student? - Reborn said.

Well I'm going home, we see out there - said Fon (not answered the question)

** Now in Tony**

Tony and his group was on the terrace of the school to talk about the mafia and a certain person that Tony does not like you just get in your class room.

- I do not like the new student, think just for entering school already participates in the disciplinary committee and be near Hibari - said Tony

- Tony Ma Ma calm, thou knowest not the Tsuna because thou hast not the same school as us until he left for Italy, said Yamamoto

-Tony, I mean tenth calm even have not known, we can not say without knowing evil - Gokudera said (he likes to call the tenth Tony)

The group meets Tony Tsuna just that Tony did not know.

- How should I calm, do not like it and ready the end, I do not want you approach him, he is not a good company - said Tony

- We do what we want - all but Tony said.

- Do not do I'm your boss - said Tony

- Sorry but it is not, you missed the Extermo in the battle of the Rings - said Ryohei

At this time appeared Reborn.

- Idiot-Tony, stop lead and let's go train - said Reborn

- We will not train because I am strong I will win next time to Xanxus, he just got lucky this time. -Tony said

- I will multiply the training and you're wrong will lose again to Xanxus, he is stronger than you and trains and makes missions, you are weak that you could not stand to be the rightful heir. -Reborn said

- Reborn But I'm stronger than him - said Tony all convinced

The Reborn did not answer, pulled Tony to go train home.

The others were the talk of the roof other types of matters where the Reborn and Tony have not heard or knew.

- Finally that Tony was gone, no longer bear it. - Said Gokudera and the others agreed.

- When will we all be together like old times. Yamamoto said-

-Just missing the Mukuro and loyal companions to him, we have to save it to Extermo in prison Vindice - Ryohei said.

Tony met Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro in school in school Kokuyo Junior High Gang at the time they fought with some students at the school and then went to fight with Mukuro, but Tony had help to defeat Reborn Mukuro so he was arrested because of Tony.

Tsuna and Hibari were home to know what Fon wanted to talk and Gokudera and others left for their homes repetivas.

The Varia would come some day to Japan to get Tsuna and Hibari and also had to go there to tease or fight the junk that's been called by Reborn Tony because Tony.

Only that Reborn did not know there was another reason

that fetched two people to save or better say invade because of Mukuro Vindice.


	5. Chapter 4

Tsuna and Kyoya were on their way home, recalled their moments of childhood and knew how his childhood friend who now no longer at the foot of them this time but would save him to be together again.

_** "Memories"**_

Tsuna and Kyoya had 5 years now they were going to the park, the kids were running from someone scary and went to another corner of the park that always happened when Tsuna and Kyoya went there were afraid of us, but appears afraid that boy again.

Tsuna and Kyoya were having with the new guy.

- Hello! Are you new here? - Kyoya said Tsuna and was silent

- Kufu Kufu You are not scared me? - Said the pineapple (Mukuro)

- We are not afraid because it always happens with us. - Said Tsuna

- Kukufu pleasure to meet you call me Mukuro - (no one thought he was polite when he was young but he was really scary when left grown to be polite to others less to his

companions).

- Well I'm Tsunayoshi, but can treat me for Tsuna.

- Pineapple,'m Kyoya Hibari, it however you want.

- Lark'm gonna call it. - Said Mukuro

That was how Tsuna and Kyoya met his childhood friend Mukuro and the three become best friends.

** 10 years**

They created a group of mafia, then when the Varia came to Japan, the group got Tsuna Varia, they were called 2nd squad Varia.

When you were in school younger students and older joined his group was Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. The Lambo had not joined because he was in training only when the child is close to Tony.

_** " End Memories"**_

When they had to recall the memories had come home.

Opened the door was the maids at the door to receive Kyoya and Tsuna.

- Welcome to the house and Tsuna Kyoya-sama-sama. - Said the maids in chorus.

- No need for formalities so we already know you like compliment to know that we are well. - Tsuna said.

- Herbivores you know I do not like the sama. - Kyoya said.

When they finished talking with the maids, they were not ill-bred to say that they just do not like a lot of formalities.

Are asking because of Tsuna treat sama when his mother, he was raised by his father Hibari, they treated the two equal.

Now they were driving into the room to talk to the Fon.

Fon treats his students with his nephew while he trains once the two together, but almost always separated.

Began to talk about various subjects.

- Glad you react faster when Reborn was listening because his cause had to postpone our discussion for now. - Said Fon

- It is true. - Said Tsuna

- Fon continues. - Said Kyoya

- So this is how the Varia come here to Japan to come get you two to go to Italy, then they devise a plan to save the Vindice Mukuro, but now there is a problem. - Fon said.

- What is the problem Fon? - Kyoya said.

- For what? - Said Tsuna

- So this is how the Varia came here Reborn called them to come here to fight again with Tony but he did not know the Varia came to call the same without him. - Said Fon

- This is not a big problem. - Said Tsuna

- Xanxus wants the 2nd Squadron fight with Tony. - Said Fon

- Good, he deserves to be beaten all convinced, I know a way to fight without seeing our faces. - Said Tsuna

- So which is Tsuna? - Kyoya said.

- Hide your face mean cover it. - Said Tsuna

- But Reborn do not know which is the 2nd squad fighting with your student. - Said Fon

Thus the talk about Italy and fight with Tony without knowing who was 2nd squad Varia, was their colleagues in your group that would participate or to say their guardians he believes both that are his alone, but only that it does not know who is falling in its own hole.


	6. Chapter 5

Now Tsuna was mentally alert their fellow group 2nd squad Varia, who was this time with Tony.

So Reborn no idea what was happening.

Tsuna explained everything we talked with Fon they do not go with him and Hibari to Italy so he could Reborn suspicious because they had all gone, said the plan to hide their faces when they went to fight with the stupid Tony and say yes to Reborn participating in the fight against Xanxus without both of them know that they would not look for that Tony has to fight alone or with the help of Reborn.

** In the house of Sawada**

Everyone gathered at the home of Tony to talk about something that Reborn has to say, just that Reborn did not know that the guardians of Tony knew what was the conversation.

- Stop the screaming idiot-Tony, let's start our conversation. - Said Reborn

- So I called Varia to fight with you again - (know who said)

- Why fight, I will defeat them in 1 minute. - Tony said all convinced

- Let them Tony cables, sorry meant tenth - said Gokudera and other concondsrsm and Tony continued to say those things all convinced.

- I want everyone to come listen. - Said Reborn

- We'll come-all said to Tony

Just talk all went to the restaurant's father Tony Yamamoto and Reborn least, planned what they will tell Reborn not appear in the fight.

This day was a mess to solve the problems.

Some jealous for not having what you want and think you are any good at all and had no problems other than interest anyone at least to Tony, he knew that his life would change, he would not be the head of Vongola suffers for being too cocky and think it's all good.


	7. Chapter 6

**In Italy**

The Varia was in the living room to eat dinner had already been served, they were doing their thing as usual on the table.

- Voi Voi When are we going to Japan - said Squalo

- Slag tomorrow we'll shut up now Squalo (sent an empty bottle to the head of Squalo as usual) - Xanxus said.

- Voi Voi why always me. - Said Squalo

After the last response Squalo had all gone to their respective rooms.

** The next morning:**

** In Japan**

It was a beautiful morning in Namimori Reborn, Tony and his guardians were combined in one place to find the Varia would explain where the fight.

**At this time the airport**

The Varia had already arrived will Namimori were now out of his private jet which is the Varia Vongola but had written.

As always they were making noise, people who were there fled away from them not to listen to their voices and irritating because of the fear of them look scary.

-Yare Yare finally got to Japan - said the illusionist (as you

know is the best known for arcobaleno Viper Mammon)

Voi Voi-now we have to find with that garbage, that I do not like dry that convinced. - Squalo said.

- Slag we ready for the meeting, then we rest. - Xanxus said

All now went for output as they walked to the exit door of the airport, who was waiting for them was the Father of Tsuna Matheus had come before the flight to leave the bags in the mansion they have here.

They were already at the output port, Matheus open the car door was not a limousine not to draw attention of the people and in the city.

- Xanxus-sama already want to go straight to the mansion or the meeting - said Matheus

- Come straight to the meeting to be faster, then we have more time to rest. - Xanxus said.

** In the House of Hibari**

All the family were already raised less Hibari Kyoya and Tsuna who are still sleeping until this time of night because they have to train for better physical conditions and to see how each has evolved in the last two years.

Tsuna and Kyoya open the doors of their respective rooms next while, gave a smile of pleased by the struggle that had lasted a long time. Were to take cooking breakfast and the whole family was reunited and employees of the house.

- We're all together, I wanted to talk with you. - Said Father Hibari (called Alex)

Everyone who was in that room entrusted with a nod the subject in conversation that are there.

- I'll spend a few days were Namimori, I'm sorry to you for not spending the time to live your adventures have now, I want to take good care of the house, if there is a problem here, do not call me, you leave office this temporary home for my right arm and my children. - Alex said (even though Tsuna's not your son feels like one).

So were eating quietly and then went to school to guide peace and combat those who disturb the peace of the moment that has not always due to problems of personal or friendly, had to leave out of the school.

** Venue**

** Forest Namimori**

Tony and his "guardians" were already waiting in the forest ranges of which were already on the way.

- They come in so many not, afraid to lose against me. - Said Tony

- Idiot-Tony, stop bragging if it was a real battle against the mafia, you were already dying. - Said Reborn

Tony paused immediately when Reborn said that it was a real battle was already death was long in fear only to hide their "guardians" do not see to think that he was not afraid of anything, but as he is stupid do not know that they do not trust him, all guardians are stronger than him, but did not know the real Reborn their powers and strength.

Right now the time had come to Varia, Reborn directed to talk to the where and when would be the fight or is it better to say the conflict.


	8. Chapter 7

They had now left the car and were walking up the Reborn.

The guardians are calm as usual in the situation, but Tony was making noise and Reborn would kick him in the head, but it was not that he took Xanxus was with a bottle for him (Tony).

- Who sent me is bottled up will regret for having done so. - Said Tony (all angry).

- Shut up trash, I'm tired of hearing you. - Xanxus said.

- Let's start talking about the conflict. - Reborn said.

- Reborn-san, I'll talk a bit by order of Xanxus-sama. - Said Matheus (Tsuna's dad).

- You were not subordinate Nono, Matheus. - Reborn said.

- Well said was, when you came to Japan, I went to the Varia, but this is not our conversation we came to speak here. - Matheus said.

- You're right, the fight will be in the same place where the battle was the rings. - Reborn said.

- Ok, but the ranges will not fight, but it is our 2nd squad. - Matheus said.

- AH AH, are afraid of losing because I'm going to win and sent a squad weaker than them. - Said Tony (all convinced).

- The famous 2nd squad will fight, will be my first time going to see the fight. - Reborn said.

- VOI VOI the fight will not be today for us to rest and we expect them to come from Italy when they finish the mission. - Squalo said.

- Yare Yare they only come tomorrow, so be prepared. - Said Mammon.

Mammon said to them (guardians) has warned that the Tsuna and Hibari on the fight with an illusion (of course mentally said to them).

Just talk, Varia went straight to the mansion rest.

Tony and the others were in the same place to talk.


	9. Chapter 8

- You should not underestimate 2nd squad Varia, they are

very strong with Xanxus and others. - Reborn said.

- If the Reborn says they are strong, we must be careful with them. - Gokudera said (unless other agreed Tony).

- If the 2nd squad is so strong with the 1st squad so better we care. - Yamamoto said.

The Ryohei agreed only if he could speak to spoil everything he and others had planned.

- Well Reborn and Tenth, the three of us we have to go home, so until tomorrow. - Gokudera said.

- They will not be here to train? - Reborn said.

- No, we train the Extermo alone, so let's go. - Ryohei said.

After the last question, answered by the Ryohei.

They went to the dojo Yamamoto's father had to talk to Tsuna and Hibari, Reborn and without Tony around on the fight.

The dojo was a place where Reborn and Tony did not know where he was, who was there and so they would never be discovered.

** Dojo Father Yamamoto**

Tsuna and Kyoya had just left school, they covered the Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei ace who had missed class to do some things that the president of the disciplinary commission sent.

The teacher was amazed that these three were helping the disciplinary committee and were not with Tony who missed no school without warning he will have a great punishment.

That's what happened in school right now had come to the dojo and went to a room where coexist since joined the group stayed with that place.

- The room is in the same way before I go to Italy. - Tsuna said.

- Yeah. as long as we are no longer together well, just missing the Mukuro. - Yamamoto said.

- We already know with your conversation was out in the woods. - Kyoya said (to them, not treated as a herbivore, only in school for anyone suspicious in the relationships they have with the famous Hibari).

- So when you finish the fight, Reborn wants us to show his face for him to know who we are. - Tsuna said.

- Yes, the two of us we reveal to our guys, you are still covered with the face, or the request we make Mammon illusions of your faces. - Kyoya said.

- Yare Yare you were even trained with us. - Said Mammon.

- Yeah, so I use Xanxus want those gloves, not true Mammon. - Tsuna said.

- Tsuna will use same gloves. - Fon said it appeared.

- Uncle Fon appears that we follow the conversation is because of those gloves that I know. - Kyoya said.

- If the Reborn sees these gloves, you will be stunned unlike the gloves of his student. - Fon said.

The other three were not noticing anything of the conversation.

- You'll notice the three in the fight, the gloves I'm saying. - Tsuna said to his companions.

All gone home to rest for the next day it will be surprises for the day Reborn and Tony.

Iemitsu will appear during the fight where the others are proving their faces.


	10. Chapter 9

**In the house of Sawada**

Nana was on the table to talk with your dear husband Iemitsu had come home to see his family, but a certain person, your nephew who knew of its existence and along well.

The Iemitsu knows her son is convinced all since he was born and when he learned he would be head of the Vongola Family.

- Good Day, Mom and Iemitsu. - Reborn said he was surprised to see Iemitsu here at home, which should be in Italy.

- Good Day, Reborn and also for you Tony no longer greets his parents. -Said Iemitsu (calm).

- What is it mom? - Tony said.

- You will be the last time you see your father? - Nana said.

- Then why not tell me divorciaste? - Said Tony (from time to time is smart, but there it is dumb).

- It is also not only that we will divorce. - Nana said.

The Reborn are drinking your coffee, watching the silent scene that occurs is in the kitchen.

- It is not your real father and also found my old love who is your father. - Nana said two people who surprised his son and Reborn.

Tony was surprised by the news I get now is not the son of Iemitsu is not legitimate heir of the Vongola.

Even though he was heir to the Vongola he was not going to be the boss. This was the First Review surprise that Reborn and Tony had.

** In school Namimori**

Tony and Reborn were left home for school.

Tony was surprised that his guardians had not waited for him at the end of the street to go to school together.

- Idiot-Tony sees the hours you're already almost late. - Reborn said.

Tony started running to get to school, when he came to the gate and found Hibari Tsuna I hate new student from the first day it was a few days ago, passed them without saying anything.

- And what a bad mood, no longer even say "Good Morning", their senpais. - Tsuna said.

- Herbivore stop will be in the conversation to the room, or I'll bite you to death. - Kyoya said.

Tony did not answer, was just run up to your room and the professor was already in the room waiting for him.

- Only now you arrive, or you came yesterday classes when school will end up being 1 hour in detention. - Said teacher.

- Why only me, Gokedera and Yamamoto are not here yesterday and today are still not here. - Tony said.

- They do not come today and not yesterday because they were helping the disciplinary committee by order of Hibari. - Said teacher.

Tony was angry at what he heard, but he knew a way for the teacher to believe him.

- Sorry teacher, but yesterday they both had me all day, but that afternoon we parted. - Said Tony (all persuaded to think that had won for the teacher to believe him).

- I know very well that you're lying like the other times, I believe in Hibari he does everything for the good of the school. - Said teacher.

Tony thinking he had won the confidence of the teacher to say it, but as he always lies, can not get out of their own pride.


	11. Chapter 10

When Tony went to the classroom, and Kyoya Tsuna way to the mansion where the ranges to train with them, which was already there Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo.

Lambo was over the individual training that his future had I done to him.

In the middle of nowhere in the woods to the mansion, Tsuna and Kyoya started right with your training fight one on one, one time after starting the fight you could hear the sound inside the mansion Varia and 2nd squad went outside to see who was fighting when the dust powder disappeared could see Tsuna and Hibari fighting saw at once that had already begun training.

- They both never changed since we met. - Lambo said

- It is true, they are like brothers grew up together, have a strong relationship that nobody can break apart or better to say. - Yamamoto said.

Lambo who was distracted talking with Yamamoto, will a beating of Tsuna and Hibari who take gone toward him, not realizing that the Lambo was there.

- Sorry, Lambo we do not realize that you were standing there. - Tsuna said.

- Is that I was distracted, I did not notice you coming in my direction. - Lambo said.

After this knowledge among with Tsuna and Lambo Kyoya way into the mansion and gathered everyone in the living room. The Varia was an other side of the room and began talking with another who would train, but we know they will train with trains each with its respective element.

Each was a room that is where they can make a very big mess in your training all members of the Varia lend themselves well because everyone has some similarities in its history.

The training was equal to others and always make time when all fight together each with its staff. They consider a large family since they met a few years ago when one gets into confusion soon everyone will help and resolve problems together and pass the barriers together.

** Back to school where's Tony**

After having that discussion with the teacher in the classroom, before starting to matter, their colleagues are watching the discussion between the two of them.

They were never very close to Tony because now became more convinced than before and also for being a liar, but he spoke with the same. But today they are surprised by Tony come alone to school without the company of the most popular and never thought Gokudera and Hibari help the earthquake are used to be that no one near him but they both have the guts and then also with the new student Tsuna came logo straight to the disciplinary committee but heard its senpais that Tsuna has participated in it for two years before leaving for Italy because they walk in the same school but not others.

Have you finished the lessons and were already in the evening before going to arrest Tony went to the roof and found Reborn there and started talking about it in the morning it happened at home and also occurred at the school where his guardians lacked to help Hibari and one student who says what is new and also I hate that called Tsuna.

- Reborn, if Iemistu not my father, but I can still continue Tenth role if I was the chosen one, not even the blood of Vongola I continue my role to be Tenth. - Tony said.

- Idiot-Tony does not like you think, even not being the son of Iemistu'll never be the Tenth can become family as subordinate. - Reborn said.

- I will be subordinate, I do not want it, I'll be going head to see. - Tony said (confidently).

- Tony and Reborn-sama, I have not found others around the school. - Said Chrome (which appeared at this moment, is one of the "true" guardians of Tony others that we know not).

- How come they are not in school. - Reborn said.

- I tried them all over the school before starting classes with Reborn sent me, when touched to get the Tony-sama was talking with Hibari and that student as it called, I remember there is Tsuna when Tony-sama went to the building, he and Hibari were away from school. - Chrome said.

- This is very strange, abandoning his post in the middle of the class period. - Reborn said.

- If Chrome saw them leaving school, where you're going Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei Hibari said the teacher ordered these three help on something. - Tony said.

The Reborn was going to say something to them both but was interrupted by Fon who appeared in nothing frightened Tony and also the Chrome.

- Reborn Hello, you owe Tony a student of Reborn Chrome and thou art one of the keepers of Tony. - Fon said.

- What are you doing here Fon. - Reborn said.

- I can not come to see my friend and to know your students and their guardians. - Fon said.

- You can, just not all are here, what did you want to talk, you did not come here just for that NAE? - Reborn said.

- It's true, I heard that you called Varia to fight Tony, but it is not the Varia who will fight with him, but the 2nd squad, you have to be careful they are more superior than Tony and

Varia. - Fon said.

- As well, they are more superior than me and that weak squad Varia. - Tony said.

- Reborn Fon and leave it for more later in the fight to know the reason and we now Tony-sama do not have to go to detention. - Chrome said.

Tony did not answer, if answer to take a shot in his head because of Reborn, so the roof down the stairs quietly and went to the room.

He was eager for the fight that he thinks will win and who would have the ganhassse Varies on your foot to excuse by saying that he was weak but over them. But that would never happen if it was only in the dreams of Tony.

The fight is already next day when you finish this hell alone and in school detention that he deserved because he was an important person than others to have that title by being tenth Vongola but he is forgetting a detail he had no blood of Vongola and will spend a lot here onwards.


	12. Chapter 11

Tony is walking through the hallways in school until you get your classroom where you will take your punishment for the way he saw a person who is popular and who also likes Kyoko, only that Tony did not know she liked the person Tsuna we know he hates.

He went in the direction where it is, but Kyoko had not noticed him and walked towards the exit out of the gate and found to Hana who waited for her outside the school and Haru walking another school that met on where he always eats their cakes is something they have in common.

Tony was sad that she had not noticed when he thinks that, he was at the front of the room door. Guess who was going to give the punishment is the only Reborn who was disguised as a teacher but Tony never notice the Reborn disguises so do not know.

Spent an hour and a half of his infernal punishment whenever erred had to start all over again, and went home to rest for the strength to fight, but to what is necessary if it is going to be defeated and weak can never do anything without help other.

** In the Varia mansion**

They still continued to train until time of conflict, but they were not called by that Fon had reached hours ago to say that dinner was ready and served at the table was all done by the Fon.

They went to the living room to eat to recover the exhausted forces in training and not say anything until the end of eating.

- Slag going to school now where he will be fighting. - Xanxus said.

- Come on, then. - All said and left the mansion and went straight to the scene of the confrontation.

** In the house of Sawada**

Tony is talking with Iemitsu that will be the last time you will see at home or in Japan

The Reborn is enjoy the pampering that Bianchi is giving only one thing that Reborn did not know that Bianchi was hid him on 2nd squad Varia knew who he was and always helped them, it was as a counselor for them.

- Well I'll be going up sometime. - Iemitsu said.

- Until one day Iemitsu. - Reborn said.

The Reborn did not know I'd see again the Iemitsu on the same day at the site of struggle.

Tony went to his room to prepare the things that would bring to the fight that was their gloves, but the mark of 10 had disappeared now at this very moment he touched means he does not have right to inherit the Vongola.

- Reborn let's go. - Tony said.

The Reborn did not respond soon followed to the door and were gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**At school Namimori**

Tsuna and the others were already in school, he and the rest of the 2nd squadron had the face covered.

Dark place in the wall where no one saw only the Varia, chief CEDEF the Iemitsu.

- Well I have one thing to say, Tony is not my son. - Said Iemitus still hidden, everyone was surprised that this is (as everyone said, the Tsuna was also).

- So that's why this garbage is weak and small mark on the sleeve, means that he was not or was never true heir. - Xanxus said.

Now even Tony, Reborn Chrome and had reached the field where the competition will be. Bianchi was hidden at the foot of the Varia, Reborn where not notice its presence, because it is well hidden thanks to illusions of Mammon and fog Levi.

- Here we are, just missing my other guardians. - Tony said (that dumb they are in front of you).

- Looks like they will not show up trash. - Xanxus said.

- I told them to show up tomorrow when I'll come take a lesson. - Said Reborn (they heard that even now ahead of them, not sure whether to take this punishment, if he wants to know who are the 2nd squadron).

- Voi Voi is better we start the fight, it appears that they do not come. - Squalo said.

- Slag appear, will now begin the conflict. - Xanxus said.

Then the 2nd squadron appeared just when Xanxus appeared, on the other hand Tony was surprised as others who are accompanied him, his opponents were with the face covered.

- So, because they have the face covered, not afraid to show his face even now and when you lose, AHAHAH. - Tony said (confidently).

- Cala Idiot-Tony, must have their reasons to hide. - Reborn said.

- Do not miss a person of your squad. - Chrome said.

- Shishi lack the illusionist're right, only who was imprisoned for nearly the idiot your boss and your tutor. - Belphegor said.

- Do not tell me Rokudo Mukuro was your illusionist and has always been part of the Vongola, so why not show your faces before the start. - Reborn said.

- See how you hit Reborn, but you will be surprised when you and your student will also know who will really fight. - Said Iemistu (who came out of his hiding place in his presence).

- There were gone. - Reborn said.

- I can not see my nephew fighting, no. - Said Iemistu (which surprised Tony and Reborn because it has a nephew).

- So now reveal your faces. - Tony said.

- Of course we are taking. - Said all (Reborn and Tony knew those voices, but never imagined that those voices of those people who was always had by his side).

When we took the covers were covering their faces revealed we know who are Tsuna and his guardians, and Tony were very surprised and Reborn Chrome also because his companions was estavão elsewhere enemies.

- You betrayed me and went to the person who know well that I hate. - Tony said (angry).

- We never betray anyone ever did for this group before I met Tony. - Said all his former guardians.

- False tenth, we are also known as "the second coming of the first generation Vongola Family." - Tsuna said.

- Now that you say that, if you've heard by this same name and are equal to the first generation. - Reborn said.

Tony was surprised by the speech that Reborn said they were similar and had titles that were like the first generation to have the same characteristics.

- How about we start fighting. - Said Tsuna (which came in his way hyper dying will mode "Hyper Dying Will Mode" and of course he has his gloves on).

Tony, Reborn, Chrome and the rest of the staff (less Hibari, Varia, Iemitsu, Biachi) were surprised to see Tsuna with Vongola gloves and marked 10 to say yes he is the true heir.

- It is I who am the real boss if this was chosen as the Reborn came here. - Tony said.

No one answered the provoking annoying Tony if he said he sent still more mouths to say that it is the tenth and not Tsuna, but we will prove by the fight he will be reprimanded when you see the true strength of the person he hates and those passing to be their guardians.

So who took the first step in the fight was the Tony and Chrome, but repeats a smoke appeared before her, Tony and Reborn were to ask what was happening, but others knew well who it was, when the smoke disappeared, appeared Mukuro then walked up to his group.

- Kuku How long fake tenth. - Mukuro said.

- You should be dead from that day which was defeated by me and stuck. - Tony said.

- Kuku I have never been defeated by thee only you had a little help, who will be killed but I'm not you. - Mukuro said.

- Herbivore seems you'll fight alone, you can not help having the baby. - Hibari said.

After hearing that Hibari and Mukuro said it all began light their fire, the Reborn was surprised they lit more easily than his training, others have always known the hard training he had since formed the group.

Everyone began attacking up together Idiot's Tony-each with their attacks, Tony could not even distract, but when he saw an opening escaped, but he did not think it was a trap and he fell upon, Tsuna is in the air preparing one of the techniques that was "Hyper X-Stream" (is a techniques he used in the anime / manga), circled the enemy from bottom to top, flames lagging behind your feet until your target is completely stuck in a tornado flame from heaven. Tony received the attack tried to flee but he was in the middle of the circle full of flames and fell back and was struck by the tonfas Hibari took full strokes of the first attack since the beginning of the battle and passed by the last blow that led he nor defended from the beginning or try to attack, if you had it tuned to practice and train him to stay strong this never happened, but the same thing could happen.

Ended the fight, Mukuro disappeared, the Chrome back to normal and recovered the memories he had lost when she met Mukuro then she is on the side of Tsuna, the Iemitsu who was seen fighting wrote everything that happened in the fight as Tony does not is the true heir, we have to choose another to take the Vongola, he did not tell about Tsuna, the new must discover for himself, he looked at Reborn and then left behind varies.

Now yes Reborn discovered everything about the mysterious Tsuna and the rest of the guardians who have always had next to Tony and never suspected them to think that they never knew about the mafia from the start, but they already know before I met Tony and Reborn.

It was the site where her student pulsed until he got home, he will continue to train until the ninth for the call back to Italy and when we discover the real reason about Tony was not as he thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**On the next day after the conflict**

After the events of last night, the Reborn walked to think because I never noticed the auras that false guardians of Tony passed and when they were silent, he could communicate without knowing, but sometimes they did not fail to see their expressions that they had hour.

Tony spent the whole day in your room with the door locked without speaking to anyone, of course for having arrested and he asked for himself "because I lost, I'm stronger than them" as always and he remains convinced that the boss of everything even before having received that title, he no longer deserves to hear.

Tsuna and the others are preparing and packing your things will get out of his hometown to go live in Italy starting today, one of your goals is to save the Mukuro and go on with your family Varia.

After arrumarem your belongings left soon of their

respective houses were walking to the mansion that will just right for the jet had been previously moved from the airport to the Varia mansion in Japan and soon left for Italy.

** Two days after the mess that was caused**

Tony first came out of the room after the incident that day, Reborn was not bothering him these days, and did let someone alone to reflect and errors caused by poor but otherwise it was thought that the Reborn your student thought it was not.

Reborn and Tony when they arrived at school are surprised not to see any leader of the disciplinary committee, but Tetsuya was also with them to Italy for this school rode very quiet, the students were glad they could now take longer even if you arrived late already received no punishment.

Idiot-Tony entered the room and noticed that his old friends in the room, but after listening to the group of people who are classmates that there were some rumors saying that the leaders of the disciplinary committee, as the brother of Kyoko and popular Earthquake class and Gokudera way though school and left town Namimori how to live elsewhere but nobody knows where they went.

** In Italy**

** Varia Mansion**

It had been two days since arrived in Italy, the confusions of the mansion are as usual, everything destroyed for reasons of his fights that have or do not agree with something with examples of ideas that have to do in future save Mukuro, without being trapped in prison.

**Ninth Vongola Mansion**

The ninth was at the office to fill out paperwork, he did not know of the incident had happened two days ago only knew about the fight but not what happened to her, to hear that the Varia had returned with 2nd squad that was absent for a few years he never saw or met personally, but did the missions he had for them. The end of his paperwork was a letter from Iemitsu we know well what talk there. About that Tony is not the heir and not his grandson and that we seek to take the new heir when the Vongola Nono comes out of his office.

But the Ninth think there's nobody else blood of Vongola, but he is wrong there is still a certain person, he will only know about it because of the events to come.


	15. Chapter 14

**In Japan**

Tony walked in these last days more peaceful for not having the discipline committee bugging up to his feet to say behind him. But then it's up to one thing for certain group return to their hometown to have made him a jerk, abusing it and defeating it even be stronger than they. That's right Tony will follow the path of revenge to pay what they did to him, but he did not know who will suffer even more as it is, nobody trusts him with his way of being or react thinks things are everything their way.

The Reborn what was happening out there (I forgot to say the place where they were in school, near trees) could hear everything that your student said and also the expressions showed that moment it was hatred and revenge.

On top of this wonderful sky that was a good day to enjoy being with friends and family, there came a bird that is the messenger of the Vongola that only delivers very important messages or urgent for all of the Vongola, this is one way to keep contact with the head or other family member.

The bird went to Reborn, then took the letter, of course the bird was there for causo of Reborn want to write a letter arrives and so fast as possible.

What came in the letter is as follows:

"Reborn, as you must know what is written here in this letter.

I received a letter from Iemitsu talking that Tony was not his son and that we seek a new heir.

So I'm sending you to train pairs of Tony, but he may be the member of the same mafia. "

But now that's what the problem was for Reborn, Tony is a member of the Mafia but he wants to avenge those who defeat him.

He wrote the following:

"Dear Nono, I will do what you told Tony to stop the train, but a small problem that is a major, he wants revenge from those who defeat him, so it's best not to put a member of the Vongola, I'm going back to Italy and then we talk it better. "

After having written put in an envelope and it was a bird's beak to put into the bag he carries.

- Tony, just want to say one thing. - Reborn said.

- So says there, I'm in a hurry. - Said Tony (who is going to believe that he is in a hurry, if only for her dear friend bed, which is always accompanies him alone with no one should be your only friend, because if she talked and walked no longer was the his foot).

- I'll stop training because they were orders of the Ninth and go back to Italy, I hope you're better and not think about unnecessary things. - Reborn said.

Tony could not answer was surprised by the Reborn went away and stop the train on one side was happy and the other was not, you already had those infernal drills and can proceed with his plan of vengeance for those he hates immense .

The Reborn was not there to hear his answer, I knew I did not answer, was walked to Nana's house, pack up their belongings and leave immediately to Italy.

** In Italy**

** Varia Mansion**

All members were still in their rooms still repetivos sleep because last night went through a lot of things, their usual confusion, fights the bottles and the cries of the keepers who love to give a shout whenever headache.

Tsuna and Hibari as they were fed up with the noise went to the same room and slept together like the old days of them, no one knew how they slept, was or is still clinging to others, which are very cute they both hugged to sleep like an angel into one.

The first lifting of the mansion were the guardians of the rain Squalo and Yamamoto were seized train and at the end of training they fell over each other almost kissed, there was a certain person finds out about this was all angry, it is also normal to fall on top of another when ending up fighting and then get to see all the wheel.

Some of the employees were Vongola Nono the Varia mansion, as found no squad member only saw the Lord Matheus was then communicate with him.

- Mr Matheus, could give a warning to his boss. - Said the employee.

- Sure, what is it? - Matheus said.

- It is the ninth sent word that came here today, visit the Lord Xanxus. - Said the employee.

Matheus has not responded and headed for the dining room where the members were all together (yes were already awake), the Xanxus would not like about it, from the accident of birthplace that he no longer gets along very well with the Ninth, but in the other hand they only served the Ninth would not serve any other generation, but when the Vongola is at war it always helps another generation of one, even though he says he does not care about the Vongola, he matter at the bottom of his heart.

This instant moment, he noticed that he was already in the living room.

- Xanxus, an employee of the New, came here to say that the Ninth come here today to visit. - Matheus said.

- On top of the old man come here today, time to postpone plans for another day. - Xanxus said.

- Xanxus, there will be a problem is that we, moreover I have the blood of Vongola is better we hide when I came here for the first time, he almost wanted to talk to me about the Vongola. - Said Tsuna.

- Yare Yare, yes this is a big problem that we have here. - Said Mammon.

Now came the problems for our dear Varia, because of the visit of the ninth if he finds that the 2nd squad is similar to the first generation, we made the steak.


	16. Chapter 15

They do not want the Ninth know or knew them because they have a secret that is shared with the Varia, Mammon and Fon does not belong to this secret, but you know what is the truth and can not tell anyone and so have these personalities mysterious, others arcobalenos and people do not know about it.

They are not of this time, how do I say they are the primo time and second, tsuna and others are guardians and siblings of the head of the Varia cousin and the same thing but in the second generation. As they are alive at this time, is simple these bodies that they are now are equal to them in the past, but the soul of these bodies die soon when you were born, then they were to keep their birth, he entered their bodies, but were left with the age of babies and mentality, when they continue to grow given all your memories back when they found each other.

If the Ninth see them, it can be confused with the first generation, one of the world never knew anything mafia family and second cousin's family had moreover brothers who are identical to mob bosses and guardians, but in the end said that they are the reincarnation of them or their descendants of their past.

But their decision can change for them, whether they want to show to the Ninth know them and can also leave confused.

After so much time arguing, they finally decided that will perform the Vongola Nono, this will be a day of great confusion.

** Ninth Vongola Mansion**

Nono was in his office to finish the rest of your paperwork, then go to the Varia, but the hall came a little shadow that ran up to the office again.

- Can I come in, Nono? - Said the little shadow that went into it.

- Of course Reborn. - Said Timoteo (which is better known as Nono).

- I received the letter I sent in response. - Reborn said.

- I have received and the matter is serious. - Nono said.

Then they began to talk about Tony, that someone should watch it in the shade and another person next to him and they were going to do kind of spy that gave information to us and pretended to agree with the orders of Tony. Have you decided who these two that will camouflage with spies, which will monitor the distance is close Reborn and Basil is that Tony did not know yet.

Yes Basil already know all about the plan because issue had gone to deliver some papers that his master had sent him to deliver it to the ninth and I agree with the strategy that they planned Reborn Ninth and will only step in when Tony makes a first step to find mates.

- Well now we just settle this now will visit the Varia, Reborn wants to come with me. - Nono said.

- Of course I will Nono, Adoria see again the Varia and also your 2nd squad. - Reborn said (of course he would, he was more interested with all ranges and also discover what they were hiding the whole Vongola).

After the response given by the Sun Arcobaleno, the Ninth finished the last paperwork was doing was interrupted when Reborn, entered the room to room on the subject of the letter. Right after the two left the office, walked through the halls of the mansion until they reached the front gate of the mansion and then left towards to the Varia mansion that was a bit far from the mansion they were, of course they were walking does well in health.

** In Varia Mansion**

After having discussed the matter of the mansion Nono come here, they have long been tidying the room that the objects were out of place as always, when you take or start a fight ever took up the objects or causes opponent to the ground when you are angry but on the other hand they could take a person who was absent with them the years when he was arrested by Tony and Reborn, yes I am talking of Mukuro, he got out of prison thanks Varia and also the member of Vindice.

They want to know how it came out, easy arrest members are always hidden to catch the criminals, and always went by the Varia hidden love watching the shows they do always causes someone and heard them talking about the Ninth went there to visit the Varia and the 2nd squad does not want to show up and then found that all ranges belong to the past at the same time they then decided to release the Mukuro and then came Varia and said she heard everything they said and said who decided to release the Mukuro and that in a moment he was walking them.

One more thing Varia Vindice and decided that will combine together and that will help with the mysterious power that came over with years ago when they were alive.

Just clean up everything they had caused that room, entered a person and does not come alone came with their faithful companions.

- Welcome back Mukuro, Ken and Chisuka. - They all said.

- It's good to be home. - They said all three at the same time.

- Here we celebrate a little, and then when the Ninth Reborn gone. - Said Mammon (yes he could feel who came ninth track, because cause of her pacifier having lit).

Ninth and Reborn had already arrived at the mansion and the Varia were accompanied by Matheus to the room where they were all members of the Varia, when they entered the room, they both were surprised to see the prison and Mukuro were asked how he was released .


	17. Chapter 16

The Reborn and Nono were still room door they'd get to have with members of the Varia, still in shock by the Mukuro stay ahead of them should be arrested the last level of the Vindice prison .

Matheus who was next to them , saw their faces in shock not to get that silence entres they both started talking to them rebuild their altitude they were having right now .

- Xanxus - sama , the Ninth is already here and came with Reborn - san . - Matheus said .

Xansus nodded and sent them to enter , Ninth and Reborn were to enter and chairs that are there , because the sofas were already occupied as members of the Varia, who were talking were not connecting presence of Ninth and Reborn , they do not want to be noticed by them both. Matheus left the room , went toward the kitchen for tea and coffee for guests .

- We do not see the time Xanxus . - Nono said .

- Have not seen since last week before going to Japan or have you forgotten ? - Xanxus said .

- Excuse me is because a lot of paperwork and other matters that are running in Japan - Nono said .

When Nono said it was an important issue that is happening in Japan all members of the Varia stopped their conversation and the conversation turned to where he was Xanxus , Reborn , and Nono.

- What is running in Japan , excuse me I think I know what the subject is that name is called Tony . - Tsuna said .

- But as you know, but I'm sorry but who are you ? - Nono said when talking to Tsuna and then looked at him and the rest of the guys he did not know .

- Yare Yare you want to know who they are ready this is the 2nd squad Varia . - Said Mammon .

- So this is the famous 2nd squad Varia, then do yourself a favor I'd like to meet you . - Nono said .

- Surely Nono calls it Tsunayoshi me , but I'm more handled by Tsuna . - Tsuna said ( I would not say he had the name Sawada , if it had not joke, if not the Ninth said well if these Sawada means you have the blood of Vongola Primo , so raisins to the Tenth , but I do not doing so , I want it to be mysterious , others will say the name because dwindle know the last name of the family of the Primo guardians ) .

- Pleasure Nono , I call Hayato Gokudera . - Gokudera said in calm .

- Well I call Takeshi Yamamoto , nice to meet you . - Yamamoto said with his usual smile .

- Far in knowing I 'm Ryohei Sasagawa . - Said Ryohei with his tone the same as usual .

- I'm Lambo Bovino family , but I am of this squad , pleasure to meet you. - Lambo said .

- Carnivore nice to meet you , I am Hibari Kyoya . - Hibari said as his custom to call the names for these nicknames.

- Nice to meet you but you already know my name I Mukuro Rokudo . - Mukuro said .

- We are the 2nd squad Varia . - They said all that surprised by the Ninth Mukuro part of it , but the Reborn was not for him already knew from the day that Tony fought Tsuna .

- Well we are loyal companions in Mukuro , are Ken and Chikusa . - Said both at the same time.

- But as you know about Tony . - Nono said .

- Well we who we fight with him shortly in our land of Christmas in Japan and he want to get back at me and them , but more especially for me and the Vongola that he is no longer the Tenth , and be set a family ill, so she is our enemy . - Tsuna said that surprised the Ninth Reborn and they know what Tony would do.

- Well I gotta get back to my work and this problem is solved , we send a member of CEDEF that will watch beside him without him knowing and Reborn in the distance . - Nono said.

** In Japan**

The school Namimori is calm since a few days without Tony and his former colleagues who left without knowing where he and Hibari also just go for it , they thought it would not be bitten to death but deceived the Kusakabe continues in disciplinary commission playing the role of Hibari .

The Idiot - Tony walked to miss some classes without knowing his mother , he is already a few days looking for members to join your family to avenge the student Tsuna Vongola and that he hates since the beginning , but so far failed to find no member to your family , but everything can change his life , but it does not know anyone , can suffer various problems when you have members that will help the old people he does not like and hated going back to the city and will join the family him and ruin all their plans .


	18. Chapter 17

**In Varia Mansion**

The Ninth and Reborn had already left the mansion and the Varia were to do their homework they have now and the rest of their lives , the group took to the outputs of them , began to make war and party at the same time by the arrival of Mukuro to be out of prison . Everyone is excited by the return of his comrade , to say the pineapple , we all know because of her hairstyle , was good hiding when he was doing the mission where there were palm trees are like pineapples and pineapple.

Tsuna , Hibari and Mukuro were close to each other to talk about the weather and know that they have created some confusion when they were only three , anyone know know what it was , the three of them are lovers , since it came by the first time and began to meet , they never separated . All members have many secrets of his past life , and here at the moment , but their past lives , the secrets they know it all , now this time not only will know until the mysterious power is gone .

** Had already spent a few days visiting the Ninth**

All was quiet in the Varia mansion , but it was happening several problems for them , the bodies where they are now , their souls are almost disappearing in them , the mysterious power that they had experienced in their time, they have discovered that the power was this body caused time-space of the past and present that is the future, Vindice also already knew , members of Varia asked her a mission to give back to them for their time , for souls in these bodies come to their real bodies . They can not continue in this body , it can not run some terrible and that can harm everyone , the Vindice sent a mission to the Ninth and recommended that the ranges and 2nd squad should do it , they said the members had in mind and nono nodded, but he did not know when they would finish their mission and have not come back different memories of the times they passed, but souls of true bodies had dormant until the day he returned , which have a sleeping so no one does not know .

All members of the Varia were already raised to go towards the Vongola Mansion to make their final goodbyes before heading back to their real time , employees of the mansion Varia did not know it was going to be the last of them in her beloved boss and its members , but Mammon he'd stay in Varia because he belongs to this time. All farewells the Varia was already made and left in the direction of the Ninth House .

**Vongola Mansion**

They had arrived at the mansion of the Vongola , they were already prepared to say goodbye and return to his beloved family they left the year they entered the mansion and all the employees that they had found by runners who were walking greeted and they did even to get to the office where he was the ninth working with their paperwork that never ended , he wanted to find the heir who have same blood Vongola family , but so far not found , it should already be in retirement and if Tony had even the blood of Vongola , he had risen to the position , but now had to watch him so he does not cause problems in the world of the Mafia .

The members of Varia knocked the door and said Nono can join.

- Hello , we came ninth goodbye before going mission. - Xansus said .

- You always never came here to say goodbye before going on a mission . - Nono said .

- For we know , but we have something to tell , Nono. - Gokudera said .

- We came here to say goodbye , because we have an impression that something might happen to come , do not know when we will come back after completing this mission can take months or years , and if we do not know about sooner we can be different than we used to be now as you know about the different way we can not even remember anything , if we run out of memory by helping us whenever necessary , even if we can not recover the memory and help us in the customs of the countries that we can soon forget the years . - Tsuna said .

- I understand , if this happens we will help in all possible or that we can , so be careful. - Said Nono ( Nono understand everything that Tsuna and knew he spoke the truth that can happen when they returned to the mission may be different) .

- Thank you for understanding , goodbye. - Yamamoto said .

After this last farewell to the ninth , they walk to the exit of the mansion and headed toward the car that was waiting for him , who was was conducted Mammon and Fon was at his side that would lead them to where they were make your mission in a forest outside the Vongola mansion and went to place where he was further to Vongola , so they went to the border of Italy , where there was a large forest , which gives to do the mission that they wanted to return to their time. Had come to his district and everyone left in the car for his last conversation with Mammon and Fon .

- Okay , this is where the event will take place as we get back , so here at 1 year, they were already back from their real bodies or less , but come here one year , when the Ninth not find clues and say there last that was their mission and come here, they're here, get used to this life and have their own memories . - Tsuna said .

- Yes , we say , be careful and return safely . - Said Fon and Mammon the same time.

- Thank you for taking care of us today and help us , we 'll miss you and all who live here . - Said all together .

All were walked to the middle of the forest , less Fon and Mammon unless they also went to the last stop and then they had to go back to the future . Then they stopped in the middle of the forest and made a circle , held hands , each released their power ready to say flames and all mix and made a rainbow that could be seen everywhere , even in the Vongola mansion , the Ninth he was doing his paperwork yet since members of Varia left the mission , so when I was doing saw a reflection in a rainbow in its leaves , then turned to the window saw a large rainbow that had seen the sheet and thought to himself , this rainbow appears with members of the Varia who left for a mission .

So the rainbow disappeared and all the Varia also then entered the rainbow and traveled to get to your time. For a while this time there would be no peaceful interrumpeções the Idiot - Tony .

**The Past 400 Years in Italy ( Time of Vongola Primo and also in Second )**

Then repeats in Italy a rainbow appeared in the mansion of Vongola Primo , Second and all guardians of the two generations were in the office talking about the disappearance of their brethren who had been a few years and raided to find, but had not any clues , they thought that other mafia family members had taken his brothers , but they had come to this conclusion that it did not, were in the middle of your conversation when repeats appeared a rainbow , a day that was sunny and was not rain , they are strangers to this event came to a rainbow appeared , went to the garden to see him better and when they got there saw the rainbow disappeared , but the fall in the sky people came , they could not see well their faces , but they were using the flames and their equipment , they stopped on the floor and were walking to Vongola Primo , Second and guardians , they were not to know Tsuna and the others because they were with other clothes that were the future and already grownups .

- Who are you ? - Second and Primo said .

- I do not remember us , we can be different , more grown up and different clothes , Brothers . - Said Tsuna and his guardians , Xanxus and also their guardians .

- I do not think you are, are really different and more responsible than before , we want to know everything that you have done ? - Said the new Primo and others at the same time.

Tsuna and the rest of the guys told all that passed on the future and the mission they had gone to the future and talks like returned .

** 400 Years of Future in Italy and Japan ( season where Vongola Nono and also chosen to be Tenth )**

** After 1 year**

Had already spent one year since Tsuna and the others were for their time the past , this time the present spent several events ninth rest and members of their famiia been doing searches of the leading members of the Varia, but had found no clues but suddenly Mammon and Fon said so where was the last place the mission that had been on the border of Italy , so they drove there, found the members of the mission all unconscious because they returned to your body adapting and then led to the infirmary of the Vongola and then some days they agreed , but there was a bit of a problem as I said earlier before they were going to do the mission , they do not remember anything he did , only knew his name and his age , then all of Vongolas helped to remember everything, but have not exist , but helped all that is possible, sent to school, went to Japan to visit his family , spent time with them, went to his old school , his old companion were surprised the their behavior to be different than before .

About this Tony could not complete his goal of avenging , was caught at long pricipio failed to get many members suffered at the hands of those who hated him then but he did worse to them and ended up being arrested and know where to stop him arrested so even now that the Vindice suffer at their hands . Nono has not yet found the Tenth , but now your goal is to help members of the Varia recover lost everything and have new memories , help around .

The End


End file.
